Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to a package including a ball grid array (BGA) or a land grid array (LGA), more specifically to a package including BGA or LGA having a modified footprint.
Background
Semiconductor chips are found in virtually every electrical product manufactured today. Chips are used not only in very sophisticated industrial and commercial electronic equipment, but also in many household and consumer items. Chips are packaged in packages, and packages are mounted on printed circuit boards (PCB) in devices such as a mobile phone or other electronic devices.
For example, an image sensor chip may be packaged in a suitable package. The package is then mounted on a PCB in a device. The device may be a mobile phone or other electronic device. The package may be mounted on the PCB by reflowing the ball grid array (BGA) at the bottom of the package on the PCB. The BGA is an array of solder balls formed at the bottom of the package. In the reflowing process, the solder balls are heated and melted, permanently forming solder joints between the package and the PCB. The reflowed BGA including the formed solder joints not only provides electrical connection between the package and the PCB, it also provides the mechanical support for holding the package to the PCB. In some occasions, an increased mechanical strength for holding the package to the PCB is desired.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.